


Ancient Love

by MyVintageMisery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Hanji is hyper but somewhat professional, Hello after 3 years i finally update, M/M, Whips, Yikes, but minus the friendliness, carla aint a fool she gonna follow all the rules, eren doesnt give shits i love it, eren's an idiot and is gonna fight against the man, it got violent fast my bad, levi is basically yoo si jin from dots @ me, theyre mistaken as slaves oops, uhhh, would that be considered kidnapping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVintageMisery/pseuds/MyVintageMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's a previous soldier and eren became a POW and is now a slave. That's it. That's the story.</p><p>Rated M for some violence. Kinda bloody. If you dont like dont read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The first chapter was written in 2014. It's now 2017. Please forgive me for the first chapter, i'll rewrite it eventually lol.

The day was hot yet clouds rolled over the hills. To his left, Levi could see green fields filled with grain and some grapevines. To his right, he could see his cattle and sheep enjoying his grass. 

"Clemens! Come out to the fields!" Levi shouted towards his house. Ah, yes, his house. Levi's house was something that made his pride swell. He had built it himself when he first found the open land available for a less expensive price. The house was simple in size and decoration, but he was nonetheless proud of himself that he had built it alone. After all, he could barely make small trips up here when he had clients to help. Levi kept his clients back in Pompeii, however, and not here in Rome.  
Levi serves as a patron as well as a merchant which sells the pottery his slaves have made. Although with his impending age of 25, he couldn't keep on living without a retirement home. And so he made monthly trips to come to Rome to build a house and start up a garden where he could grow and create his own wine. 

Ah, yes, wine. 

Clemens stood by him as he finished his musings, and waited pa intently for his orders. Clemens was his head -and his most trusted- slave that he received on his sixteenth birthday. At the time, Clemens was also around sixteen. The duo have become close friends since. 

"Gather Jean and tell him to grab an ass*. We're going to Osta."

"Of course, master, but may I ask why?"

"I want new slaves." He replied to Clemens. Clemens opened his mouth to object, but Levi spoke before he, "I'm not replacing you- I never could- but you see; the house here is finished, and so until I retire, I plan to keep the house in top shape. I want to move the four I have in Pompeii here, and hire a new slave to replace them."

Clemens nodded his head in understanding. "Just one, master?"

"Yes, just one. I like to train one-on-one before I get more."

Clemens nodded, and then left to go find Jean. 

(￣Д￣)ﾉ Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ

Once Levi and Jean arrived in Osta, they made their way to the port where the ships were docked. Levi liked to buy slaves that were fresh off the boats once they were most likely to be untampered with. Levi once brought a slave at a local slave auction, however it was sick and died later that same day. So now he buys them "fresh".

He sees his favorite seller, Hanji. She's his favorite since she treats the slaves more, humane. 

She sees Levi walking towards her, and waves frantically. She grasped both of his hands. 

"Levi! Long time no see! Was there something wrong with the couple I sold you?"

"Ah, actually, no. He did get bothersome when she was left inside by herself while he was out running my errands or when I trained her to clean personally, but other than that, they've been good."

The couple's names are Petra and Oluo, one of many duos that he's purchased from her. 

"Good, good, good. So how many are you searching for?"

"Just one." 

Hanji quirks an eyebrow. Like he said, he searched for pairs. 

"Well, I have a mother straight from a Persia. Lovely lady. Didn't give me trouble."

"Persia? Didn't those wars end years ago?" Levi questioned. Levi's uncle fought and died in that war before his mother gave birth to him. 

"Yes, but there was an uprising. She claimed to be innocent, but she was still taken by the army. I took her before they touched her." Roman armies, although fierce and strong, were ruthless to prisoners. 

"Ah, well then bring her out."  
Hanji called for her personal slave to retrieve the woman. 

Levi and Hanji stood and discussed his new house, when the slaves exited out of the ship. The mother slave that Hanji was talking about had big, black heavy chains that bounded her wrists, waist, and ankles together. The clashed against each other as she walked. 

"There she is! The mother!" Hanji waited until the slave was in arms reach. "Tell him your name and business."

The woman looked from Hanji to Levi, and locked eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown; her hair tied in a loose knot over her shoulder. She was barefoot- which disgusted Levi since the drunks urinated everywhere- and her tunic too big as it hung off her shoulder, threatening to fall off and reveal herself. The tunic itself looked more like rags, however. 

Her voice broke Levi's inspection.

"My name is Carla Yeagar."


	2. Sure lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm winging it so it might be shitty or some what decent. All i remember was that i made eren a slave and levi a master. But not in a negative way! Im too soft for anything like that. Im gonna change Yeager to the Jaeger in this chapter. Eren is gonna be somewhat hotheaded cause he was forced into being a slave, so give him that time to be pissed. Also levi isn't some rude asshole, but respectful of all. Because i love me some respectful levi. Like yoo si jin but not as friendly :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried re-reading the first one, but i cringed so hard lol. So i scanned it and going based on that. I decided to try writing because i was still getting notifs for people reading my works. My work! From freshman year lol (if you do the math you can figure out approx how old i am lol). I listened to the 4 new YNWA songs. I have an hour in a bus. (Lets just assume jean was nearby levi the entire time mmh okay)

"She's free for you. Ya know, the old ass friend discount. What is it called, senior citizen discount?"

Hanji bent over laughing, and placed one hand on Levi's knee. Levi pushed her off, and she rolled onto the ground in tears. He pushed invisible dirt off of his knees, and turned back to Carla. 

"So, Ms. Jaegar, do you believe you can be a good worker for me?"

Carla raised an eyebrow at worker, but nodded anyways. Levi motioned for Jean to approach. 

"Jean, get her size, and buy her a new tunic."

"Yes sir," Jean said, and approached Carla to inquire about her size. 

"Very well then! Let's get the paperwork sorted, Levi!" Hanji shouted. "Moblit! Come get the chains off this mama and bring her to my place once ya finished!" 

Hanji motioned for Levi to follow her, and they took off towards her home. 

★彡

"Then just seal here, then bam! That's it! Here's her papers for ya." 

Levi took the crumpled papyrus out of Hanji's hands. It was a small, worn piece of papyrus with Carla's name, birth date, and location "found" on it. Levi signed his name at the bottom in some black ink, and listed his address just in case. He slipped the papyrus into a fold of his toga. Levi took a quick glance around for his newly purchased slave. 

"So where is she, Hanji? Didn't you tell Moblit to bring her here?"

Hanji slammed her hands on the table, and jumped out of her chair. 

"Ah Levi, you're right! Damn Moblit, he's usually on time! I'll go check it out for ya," she declared, and made her way outside. 

Levi decided to go as well, and followed her out back to the port. 

^_−☆

"No! Fuck you I ain't doing shit! Get away from me!"

"Slave, stop fighting and obey or be whipped again!"

"I'm not a slave!"

Hanji and Levi were met with a fight as they walked back to the port. Moblit was there trying to to walk past the crowd that's gathered. Hanji spotted him first. 

"Moblit! What's taking ya so long, hmm?"

"Oh Ms. Hanji! The slave here asked if she could quickly see what's going on. I told her we had to go and that you and Mr. Levi were waiting but-"

"Oh that's fine! Carla's just curious, hmm? I love a good fight, too! Levi, you see what's going on, or are you too short?"

Levi rolled his eyes, but smacked Hanji in her head. He looked towards Carla instead of replying. She was craining her head to look over the crowd. 

"Ms. Jaegar,"

"Yes, master?" Carla responded immediately, and faced him. 

"Why are you so curious about a slave resisting his owner? I'm sure you've seen it before." 

Carla opened, but closed her mouth quickly after. She glanced towards the middle of crowd. 

"You can speak freely, Ms. Jaegar, and please drop the master," Levi said. 

Carla turned back, and opened her mouth,

"The slave sounds like my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Chapter 2! Finally after 3 years! Lol im so sorry. I nearly forgot about jean and eren oops. I dont have time rn to check this for errors cause i arrived. I'll fix chapter 1 someday. My DMs are always open on both tumblr and twitter if you wanna chat or if you need a stranger to talk to. My tumblr is mono-drama24 and my twitter is mono_drama24. It might say hiatus, but i'll always respond to DMs as soon as i can


	3. Y'all im tiredt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and it ain't love at first sight lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate good on my field trip now im sleepy so expect typos. Tomorrow's valentine's day, maybe i'll post a separate story for tomorrow, and add a chapter. Maybe. No guarantees. I wrote this listening to the OSTs from DOTS since i just rewatched it and cried again :(( it was so good though

Levi glanced towards the slave fighting against the owner. In his opinion, the slave was putting up a good fight. The slave's tunic was in tatters like Carla's, and half of his chest was exposed. His feet were wrapped in a fabric that resembled his tunic. The slave's hair was long and tangled. His wrists and ankles were raw and bloody. 

The slave and his owner were circling each other, sizing each other up. The slave had lashes over his exposed chest. Blood soaked through his tunic along his back, and thighs. He had scrapes along his forearm; the corners of his lips were bruised. However his opponent was in a worst position, with a swollen eye that bled in the corners. The owner was favoring his right leg and left arm, but held a leather whip in his right hand. 

Personally, Levi thought the kid was putting up a good fight. Carla however looked as if she would faint. Levi glanced from the kid back to her, and could easily see the features they shared.

"Is this really your son?! Wow he can really put up a fight!" Hanji yelled excitedly, jumping up and down. Levi grunted in his agreement. 

"Yes, ma'am. He looks just like him, but I haven't seen him since we were separated..." Carla trailed off, and looked back towards Levi. 

"What's your son's name, Jaegar."

"Eren Jaegar, mast- sir. Eren Jaegar, sir."

Levi looked back at Carla, and studied her face for a second. He sighed out a "very well then" and shoved his way to the front of the crowd. 

By the time Levi made it to the front, the owner lashed out his whip, but the slave easily avoided it. Once they were circling again, Levi decided to step forward. He sauntered to the middle of their makeshift circle, and faced the slave.

"If you move or try to run, I won't save your ass, so stay still," 

Levi turned towards the owner. 

"Is this your slave?" 

"I'm not a fucking slave, short stuff!" The slave yelled from behind Levi's back. 

Levi huffed a breath, then turned to knee the slave in his stomach. The slave let out a yelp, then crumpled to the floor. Levi faced the owner. 

"Is he yours?"

"He a fuckin' waste of my money is what he is," the owner spit out. Levi considered this, even put his hand to his chin. He did usually buy slaves in pairs. 

"How much money would you want?"

"Want for what? For this piece of shit?! Fuckin' take him! You gonna have to beat his ass half to death before he obeys! Goddamn waste of my precious ass time tryin' tie him down. He's bad for my business, makin' me look like I can't handle a damn slave. Fuckin' have him," the owner yelled, "Slave number one! Find this kid's damn papers!"

Levi watched as a slave- wearing something that doesn't even resemble a tunic- took off towards a boat docked at the end of the port. He turned back around to face the slave, who was still on the ground, blood soaking the ground beneath him. Levi squated until he was at level with the kid's head, and spoke:

"Are you Carla's son, Eren Jaegar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Two in one day. Now y'all wont see me for 6 years. Lol jk. How do y'all come across my works?? Like by ao3 or?? Cause idk how tf y'all find me i feel like im so hidden pff. DM me if y'all wanna talk im down


	4. Tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To whom this may concern?

I started this like 3 years ago and lost insp lol. If anybody reads this, maybe I'll revamp this later on but idk. I just have lots of wips. I'm actually moving in to my dorm on the 25!!! I'm excited but then again it's school!! College is scary lol. But anyway. I'll give it thought. Maybe I'll write another 5K one shot of this idea but idk lol. I won't promise anything. I've been thinking about continuing this but like I said, I don't have insp nor any ideas nor have no idea where to take this. I'll promise to give it more thought! Usually I get ideas from movies/books so maybe I'll watch a movie about Ancient Rome. Y'all be good! Fighting!

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr (mono-drama24) or twitter (mono_drama24). It's has mainly kpop, but anime pops up lol. My DMs are always open!


End file.
